1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generation device, a sound generation method and a storage medium in which a sound generation program is stored.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is known a configuration where the performance operator with which a performer carries out operations is independent from the device equipped with the sound output unit such as a speaker, and signals giving instruction to emit predetermined sounds are sent to the device equipped with the sound output unit from the performance operating unit in a wireless manner (for example, see JP Hei08-241081).
If such configuration is to be applied to the device which allows to play an instrument virtually in a virtual space, the performance will be unnatural to the performer if the time lags until the actual sound emission from the operations for sound emission are too long or such time lags are not uniform.
Therefore, in order for a performer to enjoy the performance as an instrument, it is important to make the time lags until the actual sound emission from generating of the sound emission instructing signals be short as possible to stabilize the device.
In view of the above, JP Hei08-241081 discloses a computer music system connected with a plurality of sound sources wherein the transmission time period of the MIDI signals to the plurality of MIDI sound sources are measured in advance, the delay time by which the transmissions of MIDI signals to other MIDI sound sources are delayed according to the MIDI sound source having the maximum transmission time period is set and the MIDI signals are transmitted to the MIDI sound sources in a delayed fashion by the delay control to simultaneously emitting the sounds in the MIDI sound sources as a configuration for performing the plurality of sound sources simultaneously without a user of the computer music system noticing the time lags.
The transmission time periods of the MIDI signals to the plurality of the MIDI sound sources are predictable. Therefore, according to the method described in JP Hei08-241081, variation in the transmission time period of the MIDI signals can be revolved and the streaming reception can be stabilized.
However, the technique described in JP Hei08-241081 is for resolving the delays caused by external factors such as the transmission method in the data sending side and the like when transmitting the data and the sound emission (replay) timings depend on the timing in the device on the receiver side which is equipped with the sound output unit.
In such technique for resolving the delays, the sound emission timings being off can appropriately resolve in a case where there is no time lag (error) between the system timer in the performance operating unit and the system timer of the device equipped with the sound output unit. However, in reality, the technique described in JP Hei08-241081 could not resolve the time lags in a case where there is time lag (error) in the system timer in the device which performs the communication.